Stutter Bug
by Fluffygirl1993
Summary: When 10 year old Kevin have been accuse of murder of a student at he's school he was place in London worst foster home getting tease for her stutter Kevin planed a way free but that come to a halt when agent Wheatley offer him to a organization.
1. info

Stutter Bug

by fluffygirl1993

 **About Author**

Hello my name is fluffy I am 23 years old from Canada

I have learning disability and I have stuttering seens I was able to talk.

inspired by the fanfiction series broken wings

this is place after New Guard so little spoilers

Please enjoy my fanfiction comment and like for more chapters

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CHERUB SERIES OR SOME OF THE CHARACTERS, RIGHTFULLY OWNED BY ROBERT MUCHAMORE_**


	2. Chapter 1 school drools

"Kevin you need to shower and get dress now!" yelled a female career Kevin groan and rolled to see he's alarm clock saying 7:00 am

Kevin was a blonde hair and brown eyes boy he was tall and slim "Kevin are you up! don't make me get the paddle. Kevin sat up hearing threat of a smack "I-I am-a-am u-u-p" he said stuttering he notice he's uniform was lyed out with green and tan polo shirt with the school logo of a goose and black pants. Kevin lived in boarding school for boys with 100 other boys ranging from 5 to 16. after Kevin took a shower and got dress he grabbed he's backpack and walk down stairs with seeing 5 other boys eating and there backpacks ready to go Kevin hop on a bar stool at the island. *eat quickly" said the career putting bacon and eggs on he's plate "th-h-a-nk-s" he stuttered starting to eat the career exit the room the other were whispering to each other grinning Kevin was almost done when he's stool slip from underneath him kevin chin smack the edge of the island, the boys all laugh as the bell rang for beginning of school grabbing there backpacks including Kevin's and ran out of the door. The career came in to see Kevin on the floor with a cut on he's chin. "stop horse playing on the stool" she said as she help Kevin up giving he's chin a check then pushing him out of the door for school before Kevin can say it wasn't he's fault. Kevin quickly ran off across the field to he's first class The bell rang as he made it to the English class door trying to breath from running. "Kevin take your sit and where are your school book" Mrs McDonald ask "th-the-e-y w--e-re st-o-o-l-en" he said taking he's sit "that's the third time month" said McDonald she handed him a old book that was taped "I'm guessing your homework is stolen too" Mrs McDonald ask Kevin nodded "I want a 100 word essay on responsibility of items Mr fork on my desk tomorrow" she said writing on the board for today lesson Kevin groan under he's breath. when the bell rang for break Kevin quickly ran into a janitor closet and grab a bag with spare books and pencils the janitor open the door and grin "stolen stuff again Kevin" he said smiling "y-y-e-a" Kevin said throwing the books and pencils in a old backpack "I'll tell the other janitor to keep a eye out for a backpack" the janitor said "th-a-a-n-ks M-m-r H-h- an-k-k," Kevin said opening the door and walks to he's next class math. Kevin loved math and enjoys doing math work independently. half way through class Kevin felt a sharp poke as he was doing a equation he turned to see one of he's house boys poke him with a paper clip "s--st-o-p-p" Kevin said keeping he's voice low "s--st-o-p-p" the one boy tease "what you going to do about it St-ut-te-r us to death" he boys whisper back Kevin turned away knowing if he react they well get him in trouble for talking. before class ends they were given math homework and there tests back. Kevin grin as he got 98 out of 100 with a big note saying good job from the math teacher "He only got in this school because he's father rich and went here" looking over Kevin shoulder. Kevin grit he's teeth, he's father and mother died in a car crash when he was only 5 he was in the car but survive with only damage to he's legs and a bad neck causing him to have a stutter the school heard about this and adopted him in promising him a good home and education tell he was 16 then he would be ship to a good foster home even though he's father wealth he can claim when he's 21, Kevin got up from he's sit as the bell rang for lunch Usually for lunch you were told to go back to your housing and make a lunch but they were a cafe shop run by students. Kevin works 2 times a week washing dishes and cleaning tables Kevin got in line and ordered a tuna sandwich and a hot chocolate. it was a nice spring day and Kevin went and sat down against the school high walls under the tree. he was starting he's math homework but a shadow come over him the boys from he's class were over him like hounds and Kevin didn't know what to do then he saw a weapon it was a concert wall chunk Kevin quickly jump up and hit the one male in the face causing him to be knock out the other boys quickly back off and started attending to their friend who was knock out. Kevin quickly got up and walk away as the boys started to yell for help by the time Kevin was across the field there was 70 students watching the boy getting carried on a stretcher. Kevin quickly walk to he's home "your home early" the career said "n-n-o-t f-f-ee-l- in-g-g w-e-e-ll" he said walking up stairs "I'll bring you some soup to your room" she said knowing he was bullied Kevin spent the rest of the day in he's room when the 5 boys come back from there house the rumor that someone smash a boys face in. Kevin just ingore this and keep in he's room and went to sleep.

 **author note: hope this is ok!! sorry about grammar. let me know if you think this is a good length for a chapter. -fluffy**


	3. Chapter 2 Wheatley Adams

**James Adams POV:** James Adams just came back inside the mission building out of breath behind him was instructor McCoy "good job today Adams just few more weeks and you will be almost back to your agent times" James laugh and started to grab he's towel and phone "like I'll ever be back to that shape" smacking he's stomach. James was now a full mission controller 25 years later after he's final mission as a agent. James dab himself off and check he's phone there was a message from the chairman john John james read it ***James please get back to me ASAP your son is in my offi** **ce- Johns** **on** James groans and knew this was going to be a interesting office visit. **Wheatley POV:** Wheatley sat out of chairman office looking at ground. Wheatley was a 11 year old blue shirt and had just got out of basic training were he was drop in forest and had to survive and navigate he's way out to a village he's partner was evacuated 94hrs in from a nasty broken ankle he spent the training on he's own and barley made it to the village. on time. Wheatley heard a door open and look side ways to see he's dad walking in James gave him a strict look. Wheatley look he's head down knowing if he cares talks he would get more punishment James knocked on the chairman door and entered leaving him a quick view of chairman. **James POV:** James walks in and closes the door " John John how it going " James said smiling John been in chairman sit for only few weeks and started to see the office come together John John smiles"good to see you James haven't seen you seens agent times you got bigger" John said pointing to belly James laugh "they have me on emergency fitness, so what did my son do this time " James said in more stricter tone. John John turned on a security video it was video of the village were agents live you see three outlines of people in black going to one of the houses and taking out a firecracker and setting it off and running the fire cracker went of and cause a fire on the front part of the the career walk to the fire and quickly close it a bunch of people quickly walk over and throw on water and fire extinguisher to put it out. John stop rewind and went back to pause at a faces three faces was clearly made James look at Wheatley face there was a space of silence before John talk "We got a report from ex agent there a new boy in the state of London detention center that may be a possible new recruit for CHERUB, Wheatley been a active agent but has been in countless trouble that he haven't had a mission yet and after this incident I think it be best if he does a recruitment mission to get him out of capmus" John said James nodded "I think me being a mission controller and being away are not helping either switch is why I want to join him as mission controller for this" James said sitting up John look at James deeply "I of course see why you want to but I did have a other mission for you to watch over it's a low risk mission for recruit. of course but this upcoming going to be medium to high risk I'm going to need a experience mission controller 1 on 1 with agents the mission only going to last 1-2 week at the least" James though looking at a small camera screen to see he's son waiting nervously James looked at John "I'll be where I'm need john" John nodded and push a button "send Wheatley in please" John said over he's speaker. Wheatley knocked and entered the officer slowly "take a seat" John said clearing hes throat.

 **AUTHOR NOTES: sorry I kinda want to cut it there so it's a little shorter now. thank you** **Asia for the review I hope you enjoy I did took your advice and hope it's a little better now.- fluffy**


End file.
